


Don't Get Stabbed

by Bullheaded25



Series: 31 Days of Gendrya [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, F/M, Scars, gendrya in winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullheaded25/pseuds/Bullheaded25
Summary: Before leaving to fight the Night King Arya and Gendry have a stolen moment which leads to Gendry finding scars on Arya.Day 2: Scars





	Don't Get Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this from my phone so if it looks funky I'll fix it once I'm by a computer.

Laughing still, Arya grabbed Gendry’s hand to lead him through the corridors. There were many people milling about, mostly servants and and men who are helping prepare for the army’s journey North.

 

Gendry followed Arya’s jog and tried his best not to trip over her feet. “I should be leading us,” he told us. He grabbed her hand with his free one to put more space between them. “You're dwarfed. I can hardly walk behind you like this.”

 

Arya came to a sudden stop in front of him and Gendry tried his best not to knock her over, his body enveloping hers in his attempt. Arya craned her neck to look up at him, grinning wildly. Gendry couldn’t help but return her grin with one of his own.

 

“How are you supposed to lead us if you don’t know where we’re going?”

 

“You can tell me where we’re going.”

 

Arya rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand once more to continue leading him through the castle and then into the yard. Gendry soon guessed where Arya was taking him - the Godswood.

 

“Why are we going in there, Arya?” he asked her when they slowed their speed. Neither of them necessarily followed the Old Gods now. 

 

“I want to have a good bath one last time before we head to this war,” she answered. 

 

Gendry furrowed his brows. “You want to bathe? Here? You realize the air is freezing around us, don’t you?”

 

They were in the center of the Godswood now, Arya turned to face him but continued to lead him into the center of the clearing. He felt a smile break across his face. Gendry arrived at Winterfell nearly a moon ago now. They would be leaving North within the next two days to fight the Night King and his army, and while there were multiple reasons the normal person would rather stay home, Gendry’s only reason was standing right in front of him. 

 

And she was beginning to strip off her leathers and furs.

 

“Arya!” Gendry said at once, looking around the clearing as if he would catch someone outside at this hour. 

 

Arya laughed again and stepped toward him to begin untying his cloak and then leathers.

 

“ _ Arya _ ,” he said again, holding his clothes to his body. “You can say ice is in your veins all you want,  _ but ice is not in mine _ .”

 

Arya grinned and pressed her lips to his. 

 

“We’re getting into the hot springs,” she whispered against his lips. 

 

“Hot springs?”

 

“Yes they are what keep Winterfell warm, remember? And theres extra furs here to keep us warm while we dress afterward.”

 

Gendry stared at Arya in wonder. “The fact that you think I want to strip in this weather -”

 

“Fine,” Arya said at last. She stepped away from him and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m sorry I thought you would want to.”

 

Gendry watched her as she went to the furs that she must have brought out earlier but instead of grabbing them, she began to strip her clothes and fold them next to the furs in the soil. His voice caught in his throat when he attempted to call her again. She stripped from her small clothes and walked into the hot springs without even a glance in his direction. 

 

Slowly, she walked further into the pool until only her neck and head were exposed. She was floating now and turned her body toward him. 

 

“Oh you’re still here?” she called. “I thought you were going back to the keep.”

 

Gendry narrowed his eyes at her. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment before Gendry blew out a large and rough breath through his teeth. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

Arya’s face broke into a grin as Gendry walked to the pools. He pulled the ties of his leathers and pulled them over his head, his tunic coming off quickly after it. Immediately, Gendry felt goose pimples break across his skin and he shook his head in Arya’s direction once again. He untied his breaches and kicked off his boots in a few swift movements and then ran and jumped into the hot spring. 

 

When he emerged from the dark water, Arya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him. Gendry was tall enough to touch the bottom while in the center of the pool while Arya’s toes were brushing against his shins. He ran his hands across her shoulders and down her arms to the small of her back. 

 

Arya pushed herself away from him and dunked her head beneath the smooth surface. Gendry’s hands shifted to the front of Arya’s hips as she moved away from him and it was then that he noticed odd skin beneath his fingers. It was more soft and was raised from the skin around it. 

 

“What is this?” Gendry asked, pressing his large palm to the area. He felt several scars. 

 

Arya pushed his hand away without thinking. She looked at him and by the surprise evident on her face Gendry guessed that she had forgotten about them.

 

“It feels like you were stabbed.”

 

“I was,” she answered. She sighed and leaned her forehead toward his but Gendry pulled away from her. 

 

“When were you stabbed?” he demanded. “You never said anything about being stabbed -”

 

“You never asked if I was stabbed -”

 

“It was implied that I would like to know that, Arya.”

 

“I was stabbed five times when I escaped the House of Black and White,” Arya said in a flat voice. “If you remember when I told you about leaving Braavos, I said that I had to fight my way out.”

 

“It’s a bloody cult -”

 

“It is not,” Arya said with a forceful tone. Gendry decided not to press the subject and brushed his fingertips across the scars again. “You haven't told me about any of your scars.”

 

“Well you can trust that I was never stabbed,” Gendry replied, his voice flat. He sighed and pulled Arya into a firm embrace again, his head resting on her shoulder.

 

“Can you promise me not to get stabbed again?”

 

Arya’s shoulder shook with a silent laugh.

 

“I will definitely try my best not to get stabbed. Will you promise not to do anything stupid during this war?”

 

“No,” he answered honestly. “I don’t want the last thing I do to be breaking a promise to you.”

 

“I hate you,” she mumbled in his ear, burying her nose in the spot his neck and shoulder met. 

 

“Just remember you already promised me not to get stabbed again,” Gendry said in earnest. 

 

Arya’s response was to push herself up and then put all of her body weight on his shoulder to push him underneath the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading


End file.
